La Bella Durmiente Actual
by koneko-99
Summary: En un reino nació una joven, pero el hada mala, quiere tener el reino y hecha una maldición -cuando cumpla los 18, se picara con una aguja de un telar y morirá- para que no pasara eso 3 hadas se la llevan al bosque y la crían.Luego la princesa regresa y se cumple la profecía. Un príncipe lucha contra el hada mala y despierta con un beso a la joven. ahora veamos la historia actual:)


**Holaa, yo koneko les he traído un nuevo fic de miku y len, si no te gusta el lenXmiku y mucho menos lo toleras entonces te pido que salgas de esta página, bueno dejando eso de lado todas alguna vez soñamos con encontrar el príncipe azul y vivir por siempre feliz con él y todos por lo menos una vez han soñado con casarse con aquella chica especial que se le podría decir "princesa" bueno al punto ya muchos sabemos que la princesas y príncipes con el "vivieron felices por siempre" es solo un cuento de hadas, pero no por eso dejan de haber princesas y príncipes que serian los "actuales" como dice el titulo es la historia de la bella durmiente actual o como yo me la imaginaria en forma moderna. Disfruten.**

-¡yo despertare a la hermosa princesa con un beso!- dijo la voz de una niña rubia y de ojos azules que aparentaba unos 8 años disfrazada de príncipe y se agachaba para besar a una peli rosa de la misma edad que la rubia y disfrazada de princesa.

-tonterías- dijo un rubio de ojos azules de 16 años que era obligado haber el pequeño teatro de su hermana.

-hermano con esa actitud arruinas la magia- protesto la rubia ante las palabras del rubio.

-rin los cuentos de hadas son solo cuentos no existen-dijo el rubio.

-bakalen si existen pero tu jamás has visto la magia por tener esa actitud- dijo rin sacándole la lengua a su hermano, le pelea hubiera continuado de no ser por la llegada de la madre llamando a la pequeña rin.

-¡yay! Mikuo me invito a su cumpleaños ¿mama puedo ir?- dijo rin sosteniendo la invitación con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunto la madre que era una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos del mismo color.

-es hoy-dijo rin sin perder el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azules.

-lo siento rin, hoy no puedo tengo una junta en una hora y llegare tarde- dijo la madre.

-eehh pero…pero- dijo la pequeña sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-y si llevo yo- dijo len que aunque pereciera odiar a su hermana siempre trataba de que no llorara.

-¿estás seguro len?- pregunto dudando de si sus hijos se mataran en medio de la fiesta.

-estoy dispuesto hacerlo si rin promete comportarse- dijo desordenando el pelo de su hermana.

-lo prometo- dijo rin con una enorme sonrisa.

-está bien, pero es una fiesta de disfraces así que tendrás que disfrazarte- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra la madre.

-está bien-dijo len mientras tragaba hondo y pensaba *todo sea por rin*.

_**A la hora de la fiesta:**_

Rin iba disfrazada de hada madrina y len iba de príncipe, recién habían llegado y la misma niña peli rosa de antes se acerco.

-luka ¿de qué te disfrazaste?- pregunto rin a la peli rosa llamada luka.

-de la sirenita, rin te ves muy bien de hada madrina y usted joven len realmente parece un príncipe-la muy siempre educada luka felicito a los hermano recibiendo un gracias de rin y el bufido de len.

-ah rin por fin llegaste- dijo un aguamarino sonrojado al ver a rin.

-mikuo que lindo te ves de lobo- dijo rin con un pequeño sonrojo –feliz cumpleaños- dijo abrazando al niño.

-gracias t-te vez hermosa de hada madrina- dijo el pequeño cumpleañero llamado mikuo con un muy notable sonrojo.

-¡por favor pasen!- dijo una chica con dos coletas muy largas de color aguamarina y ojos del mismo color aparentaba unos 16 años –soy hatsune miku- dijo la chica que vestía un disfraz de bella durmiente.

*¡Miku!* pensó len al oír el nombre de la aguamarina.

_**Flashback:**_

-oye niño, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto una sonriente niña de unos 5 años de cabellos hasta los hombros de color aguamarina al igual que sus ojos.

-¿eh?, ¿Quién eres?- esta vez hablo un niño de la misma edad que la niña pero el tenia el cabello rubio sujetado en una pequeña pero alta colita y de ojos azules.

-soy miku y ¿tu?- dijo la niña acercándose peligrosamente al niño quien se sonrojo.

-s-soy len- dijo el niño mirando extrañamente a la niña que seguía sonriendo.

-bien juguemos- dijo la niña poniéndose una tiara en el cabello.

-¿a qué vamos a jugar?- pregunto dudoso el pequeño len.

-a la bella durmiente- dijo la niña acostándose en el suelo –esta es la parte que el príncipe, que eres tú, despierta a la princesa, que soy yo, y después viven muy felices-.

-e-está bien- dijo len agachándose para besar a la "bella durmiente" pero len estaba muy nervioso asique a último momento se detuvo pensando si estaba bien lo que hacía, por lo que miku impaciente poso sus manos en el cuello de len haciendo que este callera y se besaran, cuando se separaron, miku reía mientras sus mejillas mostraban el color carmesí, len solo la miraba sorprendido y también muy sonrojado por el beso pero después se rio junto con miku.

-deberías de dejar de pensar en cuentos de hadas esas cosas son de niños- dijo un chico rubio de unos 13 años.

-¡pues no quiero len!, si no quieres aceptar mis gustos entonces no podemos seguir siendo amigos- dijo una aguamarina que después de mirar al chico salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

-¡miku, espera no es eso!, ¡yo!- dijo len que ni siquiera siguió a la chica si no que solo miraba hacia el suelo–yo… pero yo…- susurro mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla.

_**Fin Flashback:**_

Len miro a la chica con tristeza y es que desde ese entonces no se volvieron haber, ella no había cambiado nada desde que la conoció y él, el no había podido olvidarla, olvidar esos sentimientos por ella –pareciera que aun te gustan los cuentos de hadas-dijo len sin mirar a la aguamarina que lo veía sorprendida.

-aun me gusta- dijo miku seria mirándolo y luego se retiro para atender a otros invitados dejando a un muy sorprendido len.

-ya veo-susurro el pelo rubio, solo había pasado media hora desde que empezó la fiesta, len se había quedado sentado observando a miku quien bailo, canto, jugo, atendió a todos y cada uno de los invitados, fue el alma de la fiesta y por fin fue a descansar a su habitación, pasaron 10 minutos desde que miku se fue, len por fin se levanto y busco a la aguamarina, la encontró en su habitación, durmiendo y escuchando música.

Len se acerco lentamente hacia la bella chica que dormía, se inclino y suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella que inmediatamente al sentir lo suaves labios del pelo rubio abrió los ojos, len al cortar el beso se topo con la sorprendida cara de miku.

-¿l-len?- dijo miku sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-m-miku…t-tu…yo te amo- dijo len mirando serio y sonrojado a la chica que se acababa de sentar en la cama, el silencio invadió la habitación hasta que len continuo –tu siempre te veías tan feliz cuando hablabas de las princesas, príncipes y hadas madrinas que pensé que si tuvieras que elegir…tú te irías de mi lado…que preferías los cuentos de hadas que a- len iba a seguir hablando pero los finos labios de miku contra los suyos lo callo.

-eres un idiota- dijo miku enterrando su cara en el pecho de len, escondiendo sus lagrimas –pensé que me odiabas por ser tan infantil, todo este tiempo…yo pensé que me odiabas-.

-yo jamás podría odiarte- dijo len tomando la cara de miku para que lo mirara a los ojos –yo no te odio, yo te amo- dijo secando las lagrimas de miku.

-len- dijo miku en un susurro –yo también te amo-.

-miku- len sonrió al escuchar las palabras de miku y sellaron su amor con otro profundo beso, que aunque no fue el primero pero tampoco fue el ultimo.

**Y colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado, ¿Qué les pareció el cuento de la bella durmiente actual? A mí me gusto, nose si a ustedes les gusto o no, pero pueden decírmelo si me dejan un lindo Review, bueno cuídense, estudien y pórtense mal se despide koneko bye-bye.**


End file.
